Save a Horse Ride a Swede
by sawyersmine
Summary: Cowboy up one shot contest entry. ES/AH/AU/M. This is a coming of age story about two high school friends struggling to find themselves in this small town in rural Wyoming when they both realize they may have more than just friendship to offer oneanother.


**Eric & Sookie: Cowboy Up! One shot contest**

**Title: Save a Horse Ride a Swede**

**Author: sawyersmine**

**Beta: Simba317**

**Characters**: Eric, Sookie, Bill, Isabel, Tara, Amelia, Sam, Quinn, Alcide, borrowed kindly from CH for this one shot. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

**AN/Disclaimer**: After reading this story again for the last time, I realized there is a lot of me in here, especially with Eric's character, lol. So I hope that doesn't contaminate, but I think it helps to delve from personal experiences through writing. I admit I didn't know much about cowboys or the western theme, so I owe a huuuuuuuge THANK YOU to my awesome beta **simba317**. She really cleaned up this mess and helped to steer my story in the right direction. I couldn't have done it with out her great advice and brilliant editing skills. And also I wanted to thank **Kyss Ericsson** for her fabulous and very useful intel regarding horse care. She was also a huge help. So thanks again ladies! You rock! And now without further adieu, I give you the story…

xxx

_She was standing in a meadow surrounded by soft, rolling, lavender covered hills with yellow daisies in her long wind blown blonde hair. Wearing a white sundress, she beckoned him to come to her with her finger. Eric saw a horse to the side, Freyja. His beloved Norwegian Fjord was grazing as Sookie stood there enticing him with her beauty. Freyja swatted her blonde tail and neighed. Eric felt like both of them were waiting for him to make a choice. Freyja looked up and Sookie smiled, beginning to slide off the shoulder straps of her white dress, exposing a perfect set of tan breasts. Eric felt his pulse quicken and hardness threaten to stretch his pants as she toyed with him by fondling one perfect breast resting on top lacy white fabric and then she held the other. Her hands roamed down to her full hips and gripped the edges of the garment, about to take the whole thing off, bringing his fantasy to life…_

The loud, obnoxious sound of a bell ringing shook him out of his dream.

Eric jerked up, realizing the bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day. He was seated in Mr. Brigant's Honors Biology class. Due to his long morning and even longer night yesterday, he was pretty much sleepwalking through most of his classes today, what with a sick mare and chasing after his Alzheimer's ridden grandfather, who had decided to go for a stroll at 2am in order to take a pie to his brother who had died twenty years ago, he found himself quite sleep deprived.

His father owned a horse farm just on the outskirts of Cheyenne, Wyoming. Eric was still getting used to everything that had changed since his mother left after his parents' divorce. When she left, it meant a lot more work for him and his father, not to mention his grandfather. Eric wiped his tired eyes, tossing his books into his backpack, recalling his dream. They were getting more frequent. He tried to shake the vision of naked Sookie out of his head and subconsciously looked over to her desk, thankful she had gone. Things had gotten more awkward between them. 'Awkward' being the key word ever since he got back.

He made his way to the front, hoping to sneak past his teacher. Unfortunately, Niall Brigant, who was erasing notes on his whiteboard, replied with his back turned to him, "I know you could coast through this class with a blindfold and handcuffs, Mr. Northman, but would you consider trying to stay awake to humor me?" catching Eric before he could leave.

Eric stopped in his tracks and looked back at him as Mr. Brigant turned around to smirk at him. Feeling guilty that he had been caught sleeping, he slung his bag over his shoulder, wanting to just get out of there, replying anxiously, "I'm sorry Mr. Brigant, It won't happen again."

Niall just smiled and remarked, "You know if you can manage to stay awake in my class for the rest of the school year, I just may have an academic opportunity for you."

Niall winked back at him and Eric gave Niall an odd look. He asked, now curious, "Academic opportunity?"

Niall smiled like the Cheshire cat, obviously pleased with himself he answered, "Yes, an old associate of mine who teaches at Tulane University, just informed me yesterday that Tulane is offering a fully paid academic scholarship to a student who can provide a video documentary on any subject of their choice, along with reference letters from two instructors."

Eric looked back at Niall in question. He had never even thought of going out of state for college. The year spent away had already proved too stressful on his father and grandfather, but Niall continued, "They have an excellent Science program Eric. You can do anything you want with a degree from Tulane." Niall smiled and Eric looked back at him with a slight hesitance, knowing that kind of thing probably wasn't an option for him.

Still, Niall pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him, encouraging Eric, "Think about it, but you only have a week to decide. I'm sorry, but my associate only realized now that no one had applied for the scholarship yet. Time is of the essence."

Eric took the sheet of paper reluctantly and folded it into his bag.

"Thanks Mr. Brigant." Eric tried to hide the disappointment in his voice because he knew a move like that was just too taxing on his family. He felt bad. Niall was the best teacher he'd ever had. It was very rare to find a teacher who bent over backwards like Niall for his students, especially given Eric's reputation as somewhat of a bad boy. Most instructors didn't take well to Eric's laidback, rather blasé attitude to learning, but Mr. Brigant wasn't like the others.

Eric turned to leave. Niall however noticed the reluctance in Eric's voice and he confessed, "You know, I ran into your father the other day at the market, he told me about your grandfather."

Eric stared back at Niall in question, not entirely comfortable talking about his grandfather with his teacher. He felt guilty enough because his grandfather's Alzheimer's had gotten progressively worse while he had been away.

Niall put his hand on Eric's arm in support and continued, "I think it's remarkable that you do all that you do to help him, but he knows what a smart and talented young man you are, Eric. Your father wants to see you succeed, he wants to see you happy."

Eric looked back at him with tension in his face, knowing what Niall was getting at. Niall offered, "I gave him the name of a dear family friend, a nurse practitioner who helped me through my wife's illness, she could help your father too. You shouldn't have to carry the full weight of that responsibility. You can ask for help sometimes too."

Eric shook his head and he replied quickly wanting to dismiss the subject and end this conversation, "Thanks for your recommendation, Mr. Brigant, I will take the application into consideration."

Niall smiled in understanding, replying in earnest as Eric shoved his bag over his shoulder, "Don't take too long."

Eric couldn't help but roll his eyes on his way out of class, not a fan of that touchy subject. He was especially close to his grandfather and didn't like the idea of some stranger coming in to help give him his medicine and remind him where he was every day. That job was meant for family.

Despite what Niall said, moving to Louisiana just wasn't an option. He had to stay here with his father and help manage the horse farm. If he was lucky, maybe he could get a scholarship to a state college and come home on weekends to help out. One thing Eric was sure of, he had to do this for himself. He wouldn't be an economic strain on his father, given his grandfather's condition. Even though his mother, now living in Sweden, said he was welcome to live with her permanently and get a free ride to any university of his choice in Sweden, he knew that this was where he was needed. Football was the one thing he could count on to get him to the place he should be.

He was the star fullback. Known for his quickness and agility, he got the job done on more than one occasion. He hoped to get a scholarship to a state college and work at home in the summers. Then, when he finished college, his father would promote him to a fulltime horse handler. His life was already mapped out. Not that Eric didn't like working with horses and helping with his grandfather, he did, but somehow he felt that he was also settling in a way.

Eric had been best friends with Sookie Stackhouse since his parents moved here from Sweden when he was eight years old. He was a year older than she was, but they were next door neighbors. When they decided to turn their land into a full run horse business, he couldn't pay her to leave. They were inseparable. That was until last year when he had decided to spend his junior year in Sweden with his mom after his parents' divorce. It was then that Eric finally met a girl that was more than just a weekend fling. Her name was Isabel, a transfer student just like he was. They hit it off because her parents were divorced too and her father had relocated to Sweden from Spain on business. Isabel had helped soften the blow of distance away from his one constant in life, Sookie. They'd still kept in touch by email and an occasional phone call, but he had the sneaking suspicion he was losing Sookie.

They weren't kids anymore, as she often reminded him, and he realized that was most certainly true. Especially when he came back a year later, finding his sweet innocent Sookie barely recognizable. The first time he saw her again, she was wearing a dress, high heels, and makeup. _The tomboy he had always known was wearing makeup?_ She looked like a young woman, clearly not a little girl anymore. Her hips were a little wider, body a little fuller, and her breasts…Eric didn't like having those kinds of thoughts about someone he used to think of as a kid sister, but he couldn't help it. She was hot and his body definitely noticed.

He had woken up, on numerous occasions this year, sporting morning wood after long drawn out recurring dreams starring himself and his very beautiful next door neighbor. Not to mention occasional day dreaming during class too, as illustrated earlier today. However, he couldn't do anything about it. Not only because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he was still technically with Isabel, although they had agreed to keep their relationship open. Plus, Sookie was dating the offensive lineman of the Cheyenne High Cowboys football team, Bill Compton.

Another senior, Eric had butted heads with him on several occasions. Now that he was dating Sookie, their relationship was practically volatile.

Nevertheless, despite the awkward distance, Eric missed Sookie's companionship. Especially now that things had gotten serious between her and Bill, he felt like he never got to see her anymore. His obligations on the farm and helping with his grandfather were taking a toll on his social life. He really missed her

Eric went to his locker to put his books away, then headed to the boys locker room to suit up in his practice uniform. He was one of the last to get there, wondering who died because all of the guys were in a huddle around Bill, who apparently had them all enthralled in whatever tall tale he was bragging about this time. Eric rolled his eyes again, thinking him immature. _Ego much? You pathetic loser!_

Eric wondered what saintly thing Bill decided to sacrifice himself for this week. Like the time his candidacy for class president motivated him to donate his week's earnings to a homeless shelter during election week…Or when he found Sookie's missing dog…Although Eric was suspicious, since the dog had steak sauce all over his chin after he returned, like he had been lured away. Eric never claimed to be the classiest guy in school, or the most morally conscious, in fact Sookie was really the only one who got him, but at least he wasn't a cocksucking douchebag like Bill Compton.

Eric began to remove his shoes and shirt to put on his practice jersey, but he couldn't help overhearing part of their conversation.

"So Compton, it's been almost two months now, when are you gonna hit that piece of ass?"Quinn their quarterback asked him, putting the pressure on.

Alcide chimed in with a smirk, "Leave him alone, man, he's gotta take his time romancing and wooing her first."

Alcide winked at Bill and Eric rolled his eyes.

Bill replied smugly, "Actually…"

He had everyone's attention as half of the football team turned their heads to listen. Bill continued with a wicked smirk, "…I already have…and might be getting lucky tonight too." Eric's heart sank in grief, feeling sick all of the sudden. Any other girl and he'd be eating this up like candy, but not his Sookie.

The guy's whooped and chanted about what a stud he was, patting his shoulder. Bill added, "Those of us who help others get to help themselves sometimes too."

Eric wanted to pulverize Bill, his blood boiling to dangerous temperatures, but had no choice but to take it out on Bill in practice unless he wanted a suspension. It was one practice he hoped Bill wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

A couple hours later, Eric bolted out of the locker room still angry. Bill had been put on his team so he didn't get the chance to tackle the dick wad. Practice hadn't done shit for his growing rage. Forgoing a shower and even changing his football jersey, he made up some lame excuse about helping his dad with their aggressive stud, Thor, to get out of the post practice banter. Getting in his red 1980 Corvette, he sped home.

Eric was just pulling up his driveway when he saw Sookie standing on her porch. Despite how he felt earlier, the drive in his 'Vette helped a bit. She had a pull on him so he decided just to say hello. He had to start somewhere, right? Even though there wasn't much he could do at this point.

He wasn't sure what to say as he strode up her walkway. When he noticed the low cut of her dress, revealing a nice portion of her perfect bosom, along with a short skirt that flared slightly at the hips and her hair was pulled up and her makeup done just right, Eric flashed back to the dream. Her dress was white, much like the one he'd envisioned but this one was shorter and patterned with black floral as well. He felt his pants stiffen. Eric struggled to ease himself back down. Sookie smiled at him and he realized she got dressed up for her date with Bill. That did the trick for him, killing the feeling almost instantly. He tried not to let his scowl show, but Sookie didn't notice.

Putting her hands on the railing as he walked up towards her, she said, "So did Mr. Brigant decide to keep you after school for snoring in class?"

All it took was a few words and she had him reeled in hook, line, and sinker. He had to keep reminding himself that they were 'just friends.'

Eric replied as he took a seat on the bench swing hanging from her front porch, "This week I had to clean up all of the spitballs wadded to the front of his desk."

Sookie crinkled up her nose and responded as she sat down next to him, "Ewww…that's so gross."

Eric smirked and leaned back into the swing as his long legs pushed against the porch floor, causing Sookie to fall against the back rest and slide comfortably next to him. Eric answered, "Of course, then it was onto scrubbing off love notes written on your desk."

Sookie swatted his arm, knowing he was pulling her leg now. She was pretending to be mad but she was secretly enthralled with him. He used his legs to rock the swing and as they swayed, her head came to rest on Eric's shoulder.

"Sookie dear, I just made some chocolate chip cookies, would you like some?" her mom announced from the doorway, but stopped when she saw Eric sitting there.

"Eric?" she remarked in pleasant surprise. Looking at Sookie, she asked them, "Are you two going out now?"

Sookie looked back at Eric turning a complimentary shade of pink from her mother's misunderstanding. Sometimes she regretted not confiding in her mother more, but she answered after shaking her head profusely, "No mom, I'm waiting for Bill."

Sookie's mom looked disappointed but quickly recovered and she asked them, "Well, would you like a cookie while you wait?"

Eric couldn't resist, chocolate chip was his favorite, but Sookie refused not wanting to mess up her make up. Eric answered, "Thanks, Mrs. Stackhouse." She set the plate down, smiled, and left.

Returning to their awkward tension, Eric asked her, trying to get his mind off the purple elephant on the porch, "So you have a big date tonight, huh?"

Sookie smiled as she looked back into Eric's gaze, getting those strange sensations again. All it took was a look from Eric and her stomach was doing flip-flops lately. But he had a girlfriend, as she was amply reminded of, after hearing his frequent long distance phone calls to very hot Penelope Cruz look a like. No, if that was Eric's type, she was definitely out of his league. There was no way in the Wild West she could compete with that. He would never settle for a simpleton like her. Not to mention, she had her own boyfriend and shouldn't be thinking of things like that.

Finally she nodded, looking down at her hands guiltily and replied, "Yes, he's picking me up here."

There was another long pause, neither sure of what to say, when Eric finally pierced the silence by proclaiming, "Just be careful, okay, Sookie?"

Sookie sighed, feeling frustrated again. She knew Eric hated Bill, but didn't know why. Bill was the kindest, most caring and considerate person she'd ever met, but for some reason, he was the one thing she couldn't get Eric to side with her on.

"Please don't start that again," Sookie requested gently, her voice filled with sadness, thinking they were having a nice moment she didn't want ruined.

Eric sighed, replying in his defense, "I'm not starting anything. Guys talk is all and your Billdo has been talking a lot..."

Sookie felt tense all of the sudden as this wasn't the first time Eric had gone off on Bill. Knowing Bill caused a rift between them, she sat up, replying sharply, "I can take care of myself. I'm not some weak, little, pathetic flower, okay?"

Eric looked back at her sadly. Taking her hand, not wanting her to be mad with him and trying to come up with the right words to explain how he felt, he replied, "I know you can…I just…"

He put his arm around her, so she was closer to him. The heat was suddenly rising. Looking down at her hand now held in his, Sookie answered for him, "Care about me?"

Eric looked up, meeting her gaze with a blue intensity that surely ignited a few sparks and nodded. Wondering why being with her right now hurt so much he answered in agreement, "Yes, I do."

But that wasn't all, he thought. She stared at him with parched lips, unsure of what to say. Looking down at her hands again, she felt nervous, wondering when that started to happen. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being around Eric 24/7, but now, for some reason, she got a funny feeling whenever he looked at her like that.

"Sookie…I..." Eric was about to say something when headlights blinded them, followed by a blasting horn. He put his hands over his eyes, recognizing Bills black pickup truck. Eric actually growled under his breath.

"Oh that's Bill." Sookie announced, breaking the tension as she stood up to go. Eric didn't want to let her, but he knew if he said anything, it would just cause a bigger rift between them. He had to face things, Sookie was a woman now and she was no longer his girl.

"I thought you were going home to check on that horse?" Bill laughed calling to Eric from outside his window as Sookie made her way around to the other side, although that was easier said than done on a gravel road in high heels.

Bill hadn't even bothered to open the door for her as Eric walked over to Bills side and replied vaguely, "No, it's under control."

Bill chuckled again and he answered, "I'm beginning to think you're undermining me, Northman."

Eric glared at him, understanding what Bill was insinuating that he was after Sookie. Eric knew he surely wasn't. He gripped Bill's car door so the man was trapped in his car and replied in a low hiss, "If you do anything unwelcomed by her, I promise I will kill you."

Bill just laughed as Sookie got in her side of the car. She looked back from Eric to Bill, wondering what they had been talking about when Bill shouted, "Don't tell me someone with your tomcat reputation is trying to be all honorable and virtuous, Northman. That's pitiful, even for you."

Eric had his fist balled up, just seconds away from pulverizing the bastard, when Bill hit the gas and sped back in reverse, leaving a dust cloud in Eric's wake.

"Don't wait up for us!" Bill called from behind the wheel, as the gravel crunched beneath its massive wheels.

"Fucker!" Eric muttered under his breath. After the coughing had subsided, he watched Bill speed away with Sookie.

* * *

The next day at school, it was pretty clear that everyone knew that Sookie and Bill were doing it. She was especially distant with Eric on the ride in and he knew she must still be upset from the remarks he made the other day, but Eric didn't care. He would never like Bill. _That ass wipe didn't deserve her!_

"Hey!" Eric saw Sookie again when she was walking in the hallway on her way to her next class.

She smiled back at him, faintly wondering if he had heard the rumors too, replying, "Hey."

Eric asked her casually,"So are you coming to the big game tonight?"

Sookie looked down at the notebook clasped in her hand, in thought for a moment. She had no intention of going to the game, not after her breakup with Bill. When she found out he was spreading sex rumors about her, that was the final straw. But when she glanced up at Eric, he wasn't looking at her in disbelief, pity or resentment like everyone else, he had met her gaze with sincerity.

She finally surrendered and replied, "Yeah, sure…are you going to Amelia's big party afterwards?" Sookie didn't know how appropriate it was, but she did want to spend some more time with Eric. If anyone could cheer her up he could.

He was about to reply when his phone went off. Eric slipped it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID, smirked and joked, "Looks like the old ball and chain." Sookie smiled, but the fact that Isabel had called him in this very moment gave her just another very obvious reminder that Eric was taken.

"Yeah, I'm going," Eric finally replied. Concluding their conversation as they stopped outside Sookie's class, he answered his phone.

"Ill see you there," Eric winked at her and Sookie suddenly felt ill, in no mood to go to the football game or that damn party, but she already told Eric she'd be there. Sookie hated having integrity sometimes, wondering if she should just say she was sick. She had no desire to see Bill again, or drool over what she couldn't have.

Eric was on his way to English, bummed that his conversation with Sookie was interrupted. He'd wanted to ask Sookie if they could hang out, but Isabel had to tell him about the Gunderson twins and their daily saga of mischief. This time Sven put some chalk in Du Bjorn's coffee cup and he drank it, thinking it was cream. Isabel was confident after this time, that it had been the last straw for Sven. He was surely facing suspension now. Despite the humor in the situation, Eric found all they ever did anymore was talk about every day stuff, behaving more like friends than significant others. Knowing this was a development that most likely wouldn't amend anytime soon.

Then she changed the subject. _"Eric…by the way, that reminds me, I have to tell you something important."_ Isabel concluded.

Eric knew he was about fifteen seconds from the bell. He couldn't afford another tardy mark on his record, he replied, "Okay, call me tonight we'll talk then, gotta go!"

With that, Eric clicked off his phone and slid into his desk. Looking at his English teacher, a grown man elaborately dressed in a Shakespearean doublet, knickers, cape and tights, he wondered if he could just skip ahead to the game tonight.

----------------

Not only was Eric responsible for preventing a touchdown from the other team, he helped win the game. In his excitement, Eric knew there was one person he wanted to share this moment with. Despite the fact that she was with Bill, Eric didn't care, he just had to talk to her.

Eric saw Sookie still standing in the bleachers, cheering for the team. He ran over to the bench to grab his bag, wanting to catch Sookie and tell her to wait. He was gathering everything together when his phone rang.

Pulling it out, he saw it was Isabel. In excitement, he answered it and shouted, announcing proudly, "You're talking to an undefeated Cowboy! We're going to the playoffs now!"

Isabel congratulated him, but after a few minutes of boasting she finally explained, _"Listen Eric, I need to finish our conversation from earlier today."_

Eric couldn't even remember what they were talking about as he looked over to Sookie and smiled, waving to her. Only Sookie didn't look as happy as she was a minute ago. Eric frowned, half hearing Isabel as she said, "_I've met someone else and it's kind of getting serious now. I know you said we could stay open to dating other people, but well Felipe is just, I want to be monogamous with him._"

Eric frowned as he saw Sookie descend the bleachers with her friends, but then it registered for him that Isabel said she wanted to breakup because she had met someone else. He raised his brows in realization of what she was saying.

_"I want to stay friends Eric. Our friendship means more to me than you'll ever know. You helped me get through the hardest year of my life, but well, these things just happen right?"_

Eric finally snapped out of it, giving Isabel his attention he nodded his head and replied, "Yes, they do." He looked over to Sookie one last time, wondering if Isabel could read his mind.

"_You don't hate me do you?"_ she asked anxiously.

Eric replied truthfully, "No, Izzy, I could never hate you."

Eric finished up the conversation on his way back to the locker room, for some reason feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Not because he didn't care for Isabel, but because he cared for Sookie more.

* * *

Sookie felt like shit after the game. If it hadn't been for Amelia, Tara, and Sam dragging her to that party, she would've found a hole to crawl up and die in. Not only was she now the school slut, but her best friend didn't even know she existed anymore. After seeing Eric whip out that phone to call his girlfriend and share his winning moment with her instead of his best friend, she felt her heart drop.

The party was well underway and the usual suspects reminded everyone why humans evolved from monkeys, when Sookie found herself immersed in a game of Suck and Blow. She didn't want to play, but realized she couldn't just sit and mope around. Yes, what Bill did was terrible but she wasn't going to let him win. She wasn't going to sit here feeling sorry for herself.

She was just laughing at Sam Merlotte who was doing some lame bull impression after Amelia kissed him when Eric came up to join the fun.

"What's this? Tryouts for the new zoo exhibit?" Eric asked, intrigued when he saw the deck of cards and Sam's bull dance.

Tara proclaimed, "No, we're playing kiss and blow!"

Eric laughed and asked them with his brow raised, "So is there room for one more?"

All of the girls except Sookie nodded in affirmation. Not only did he have a rockin' car, but he was pretty much the hottest guy in school. This did not go unnoticed by most of Cheyenne High's female population.

Eric smirked and stole a glance at Sookie who was also looking at him. He smiled in exchange and Sookie felt her stomach clench anxiously. She looked back at Tara in question, wondering why she said he could play with them. _Did she not realize the big 'Awkward Teen Angst' sign hanging from her forehead? _She tried to shake herself out of it, feeling tenser now that Eric was here.

Tara said, "Time to switch directions! Sam you're in too!"

Sam looked back at Tara reluctantly as she began passing the card to Sam. He, in turn, passed it to Sookie. Sookie took it from him, but since Eric had joined, she realized she had forgotten to breathe. Not to mention she was supposed to pass the card to him now! _Oh god! _Sookie panicked as he bent down to take it from her and that's when she couldn't hold it together any longer. She had to exhale, letting the card slip from her mouth accidentally removing the barrier between Eric and her own lips. He caught her mouth once and Sookie felt the floor drop from under her feet. Her head was spinning, she felt dizzy and alive and, and…_She was kissing Eric!!! Holy crap!_

Sookie panicked, breaking the kiss first.

Her face a particularly dark shade of crimson as Tara proclaimed, "Dayum!"

Sookie didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. Quickly picking the card up off the floor she announced swiftly, "I have to go to the ladies room, sorry."

"Take your time," Amelia replied with a wicked smirk as she looked back at Eric and winked. She recognized a connection when she saw one.

Leaning over, Amelia whispered to Eric, "What are you waiting for? Go after her!"

Eric looked back at Amelia and the rest of the group in question, not really sure if he wanted to at the moment, unsure of what just happened. _Did she just reject him? _But he would never know unless he asked. Eric finally replied, "Excuse me," and left.

* * *

Sookie couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Her lips still tingled as she rushed into the other room with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. In all her time with Bill, she'd never felt like that. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. _How could she go out and face him again?_

She buried her head in her hands when she heard a familiar voice from the side, one that set all of her nerves on fire, "It didn't take you long, did it?"

Sookie looked up and met Bill's bitter stare. She turned from him, trying to dismiss his accusations, confessing, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

She was two feet from the doorway when she felt Bill's hand grab her arm roughly. Turning around angrily, she replied, "Get your hands off me!"

Suddenly Bills arm stiffened as he felt a large very strong hand clamp over his own shoulder and then another voice filled the room. "Is there a problem here?"

Sookie turned around, relieved to see Eric standing there like a granite tower, answering sharply, "Bill was just leaving. Weren't you, Bill?"

She glared at him and Bill met her gaze with contempt, spitting back, "I can't believe you! What are you trying to do? Get through the entire football team by prom?"

Sookie slapped him, but Bill laughed and sneered, "Yeah, you should know by now if you hook up with Northman, you'll just be another notch on his bedpost, but I'm sure he'll be more than happy to pass you to the next player once he's done with you."

Eric felt his veins fill with the rage of a thousand suns, as he balled his up his fist, giving Bill the biggest smack down of his life. His knuckles tore their way through his face. Fisting his lip, he split it instantly. He waited for Bill to bounce back before he threw a second punch at his eye.

Bill winced in pain.

"Are you done?" Eric growled, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back in threat, trying not to succumb to the anger burning inside him like an inferno. He really wanted to do some damage right now.

He held back from completely disfiguring the fucker because he knew Sookie had to love him. She wasn't the type to sleep around. He had to keep reminding himself so he wouldn't strangle the man to death.

Eric glared at him and Bill replied, looking through one eye, as the other one was going to be swollen shut by morning, "You two deserve each other. The cunt and the fag. Sounds like a perfect match to me!"

Eric looked back at Sookie whose face was piping red at the moment. If looks could kill…She balled up her own small fist and nailed Bill's nose, successfully breaking it on her first try. Bill howled in pain.

Eric dropped him to the ground, threatening the bleeding man he asked, "You want to try again Compton?"

Eric looked back at Sookie. Bill groaned as blood gushed from his nose, "No…"

Eric replied sternly, "Good. Now go take your virtuous ass and get the fuck out!"

And with that Bill left the room with a black eye, a very bloody nose, and his tail between his legs.

---------------

"I'm sorry if I ruined your night," Sookie apologized later in Eric's car.

"You didn't ruin it," Eric answered, actually thinking it was one of the best nights he remembered in a long time. On top of winning the game, he got to kiss Sookie and punch Bill. Not a bad night at all, he thought with a smirk.

Sookie looked down at her hands held in her lap, confessing, "I guess the business of breaking up isn't so pretty, you're lucky..."

Eric looked back at her, paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell Sookie about Isabel, before finally replying, "Actually, Isabel and I broke up tonight."

Sookie looked back at Eric in disbelief. Feeling anxious all of the sudden, she asked, "You did?"

Eric nodded his head, admitting, "We decided we both wanted to see other people."

As he looked back at her in that moment, she felt her heart rate pick up. Suddenly feeling nervous, she blurted out, "Well, if anything, you could probably have your pick of any girl at Cheyenne High."

Biting her lip she knew it was wrong, she didn't mean it. There was that strange glint again. His gaze was burning through her to her very soul.

Looking down in disappointment, Eric realized she didn't feel the same way as he did. There was a reason she ran off after he kissed her. It was the guilt she felt by betraying Bill.

Eric replied, "You'll work it out with Bill. I'm sure by this time next week, you'll be laughing over the whole thing." Eric attempted to keep the bitterness out of his voice, knowing if she loved him enough to have sex, she was in deep.

Sookie was silent for a moment as she remembered the way Bill behaved at the party. Looking up at Eric, she shook her head, answering in earnest, "I don't think so."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad can it?" Eric asked her, wondering when he had turned into such a masochist. _Now he was pretending to give a shit about Sookie and Bill's relationship?_ He had reached a new low.

But when he lifted his face, Eric saw the hurt and pain behind Sookie's eyes. Immediately feeling protective and concerned, he asked, "What happened Sookie? Did he hurt you?"

Sookie looked back at Eric, desperate to tell him about the false rumors, but something was holding her back. She couldn't bring herself to burden him with her problems, not when he had sacrificed so much of his evening for her already. She urgently wanted him to be hers in that moment, but knew wishing wasn't going to make it happen.

"No, it was just a stupid fight. Thanks for taking me home. Goodnight Eric." She brushed a quick kiss over his cheek, then, practically flew out of his car and up her doorstep.

Eric watched her retreating form, wondering what just happened. Why did his stomach suddenly feel like it was suspended in air?

* * *

Sookie had just finished the very filling breakfast her mother had made of biscuits, sausage, eggs and bacon, knowing she would miss this when she went away to college. She had seen Eric working with Thor earlier that morning. Looking very hot in his tight plaid shirt and tight jeans, which fit snugly over his perfect tight ass, she might add.

Seeing him again brought many feelings to the surface as she remembered last night…and that kiss. It still gave her butterflies, recalling the feeling of his flesh pressed against hers. Only Sookie knew it was so wrong for her to feel this way. They were best friends. She needed to stop thinking of Eric in _that_ way. It was confusing, unsettling and just frustrating as hell.

Sookie longed to have their old relationship back, the one where she could hang out with him all day and they'd ride out to her favorite place a couple miles away from the farm to just shoot the breeze or tell funny stories. It was innocent, good natured fun. None of this, 'I don't know how to act around you anymore' crap.

In an attempt to get them back on track, Sookie thought she would go over and coax him into a ride, like the good old days. Looking out the window to see if he was still out there, she watched him drop everything to jump off Thor and hurdle into the barn. Sookie knew something was wrong then. Her heart beginning to pound, she told her parents she was heading over to the Northmans'and flew out the door.

She found Eric dumping Thor's tack and heading into the stables when she arrived.

"What happened?" Sookie asked worriedly.

Glancing back at her, Eric replied, "It's Freyja! She's got a bad case of colic!"

Sookie felt her heart sink, knowing Freyja was Eric's favorite horse. She was more than just a horse to him, she was a member of the family. So hurrying with him, she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Eric ran toward Freyja's stall, nodding his head. "We might need you to help us get a harness on her while everyone else tries to pull her up. Do you think you can do that?" Eric asked Sookie, trying not to panic.

The adrenaline was running through his veins in anxious excitement. He knew about Colic after reading up on it more when a neighboring farm lost one of their horses to it. His father had called the vet, Dr. Ludwig, but Eric knew what they needed to do was get her up and walking. When he got to Freyja's stall, there was already a team of staff working with his father to help lift her.

Eric nodded to Sookie in signal to go grab the harness so they had something to hold onto when they pulled Freyja up. Once Sookie got it on, they attempted to pull her up with might, but Freyja was thrashing and scared, making it difficult for everyone.

Eric moved over to stroke Freyja's cream colored nose, pressing his face up to hers, as he spoke to her in Swedish, "_You have to be strong girl, be strong for me and stand up! It's the only way we can help you, please Freyja!_"

The horse blinked her blonde lashes. Reflecting against her dark eyes, the men tried to pull again.

She snorted in an attempt to stand but fell again.

Eric looked at the other men knowing they needed to put everything into it. "On the count of three, pull!"

He repeated in Swedish, "_Stand up Freyja, stand up!_" He wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to lose her. Failure was not an option.

On the count of three, they tried again. Sweat was bristling Eric's brow. Sookie got in along side him, grabbing the other side of her harness as they tried to get her up. Groaning in pain because he was putting a good chunk of Freyja's weight on his legs, they rocked her.

"1….2….3…..UP!!!"

And on the last count she was standing.

Eric gasped in relief, instructing sternly,"Don't let her go. We need to get her to walk and encourage bowel movement to release the pressure around her intestines. I'll get some mineral oil, that should help her pass…"

Eric's dad looked back at him, impressed with his take charge attitude. While the men and Sookie did as they were told, removing the harness, they finally got Freyja to walk. By the time Dr. Ludwig got there, she was neighing spiritedly and she was moving much quicker on her own. Eric was relieved to have weathered the storm.

After a long and grueling afternoon, Sookie found Eric with Freyja, petting her mane and talking to her. _He was a good man_, she thought with pride. _Whether or not he believed it, he was a good man capable of great things._

"So you're a regular horse whisperer now, are you?" Sookie teased, going up to him with a smile, as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Eric smirked, answering as he petted Freyja's nose, "I need something to fall back on when I'm old and I can't play football…"

Sookie smirked, replying truthfully, "I think your talent is staring you right in the face. You're good with animals."

"Have you ever thought of going into animal husbandry or maybe even vet school?" she asked, leaning over the side of their indoor pen.

Eric looked back at her, saying honestly, "I'm not sure…I guess I never really thought about it. But it did feel good to get in the thick of the action today and to help…"

Sookie smiled, she nodded declaring with a smirk, as she moved closer, "Well I think you've found your calling."

Eric grinned back at her, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Sookie smiled, feeling her cheeks flush, suddenly wanting to lean over and kiss him again, like he kissed her last night. She had dreamed of that kiss…and other things.

Wanting to feel what Eric made her feel again, she replied softly stepping closer to him, "It was my pleasure."

Sookie was just a few inches from Eric now. All she had to do was lean in and her lips would brush his. She took a deep breath holding his free hand, not wanting to wait anymore.

Looking up at him with longing, she uttered his name, "Eric?"

He met her gaze, feeling the familiar heat. Desperate to know what she was thinking, he turned to her.

Their noses were mere centimeters from touching when Eric's dad came back announcing, "Sookie, your parents are looking for you, I told them I'd send you home."

She snapped herself out of it. Replying with a forced smile to cover up her anxious libido, she answered quickly, "Thanks Mr. Northman."

Sookie looked back at Eric regretfully, hoping some time soon they could pick up where they left off, promptly leaving the stables.

* * *

She didn't see Eric the next day, but she did see Eric's dad walking Freyja around the stables, so she knew the horse was on the mend, knowing Eric had saved her life.

Her parents were off at rodeo in Saratoga and they asked her if she wanted to come with them, but Sookie knew she had to study for the Calculus test wicked Mr. Bellefleur was giving the next day. '_W__hat kind of teacher gave their students a midterm on a Monday morning? Mr. Bellefleur that was who,' _she thought bitterly, knowing she had to dive into those books if she ever wanted to get an A.

Sookie took a break, making herself dinner. Noting it was starting to get dark, she expected her parents would be home soon. She looked out her window, wondering what Eric was doing right now. She didn't see his red Corvette in the driveway, so she could only wonder…Still, she felt they had a lot of unresolved business.

Closing her eyes, thinking she would study one more chapter, she was then going to call it a night. There was only so much Calculus one's brain could take. She sat back down on the sofa. The television played softly in the background as she cracked her book open and pulled out a notebook to do practice problems with.

Sookie hadn't even noticed the low, flashing red and blue lights that reflected on her window until her doorbell rang. She opened it expecting to see Eric or his father, unprepared to see two police officers standing at her door.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

Sookie looked up at them, her hand resting on the doorjamb as a pit began to form in the bottom of her stomach. She tried not to panic, but why were these cops here? She wondered if Eric had gotten into some trouble or something. It wasn't like him, but something could have happened to him.

Meeting the officer's gaze, she replied reluctantly, "Yes, that's me. What's going on?"

The man took off his hat placing it over his heart, as he replied in earnest, "Miss, it gives us no pleasure to tell you this, but your parents were both killed tonight in a terrible car accident."

Sookie stepped out of her body for a minute, his words echoing in her head. She thought she had just heard the officer say her parents were dead.

"What?" she asked, putting a trembling hand up to her lips in disbelief. She looked back at them through tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. It was purely an accident. A semi lost its tracking on the road and slammed into them…They were killed instantly. They suffered no pain, if that's any consolation."

It was shock, grief, sadness and heartache all rolled up into one heaping ball of fury. His words resounding in her head, Sookie finally snapped and shouted at him, "Consolation? You're telling me my parents are dead and there's a consolation!?"

"No, Miss, I just wanted you to know they didn't suffer," the officer replied earnestly.

Finally, the other man who had been quiet all this time said gently, "They have been taken to Cheyenne Medical Center and will be kept there until you or someone from your family contacts them to set up a funeral service."

Sookie couldn't believe she was hearing this. _Was someone playing a joke on her? If they were, it was crueler than anything she could have ever imagined._ But as she looked out to their driveway and noticed the now empty parking spot her parents' SUV had always occupied, knowing they would have been home by now, she knew somewhere deep down they weren't coming back.

"Get out," she finally said numbly as the officer handed her a bag of what Sookie could only assume contained her parents' personal belongings.

"Please don't hesitate to call us if you have any questions," the officer replied as Sookie shut the door behind them. She looked into the bag, seeing her father's wallet. Pulling it out she examined his license picture, feeling the tears come down. Noting he probably had it on him in his last moments on earth. She felt her chest swell and shortness of breath, as she struggled to breathe, her chest heaved in anguish.

She set it down, seeing the watch she'd given her mother for her birthday last year. Sookie closed her eyes, the tears now drenching her cheeks. She realized she couldn't take this anymore, she was suffocating. She needed some air. She had to get out of here.

Throwing on her shoes, she stepped out on her back porch, leaving the door swinging behind her as her feet flew to the one place she knew she was safe, the only place left she could call home.

* * *

As Eric pulled up his driveway, the star filled sky shone brightly above him and he couldn't help but feel fortunate that Freyja pulled out of it the other day. He knew the horse represented more to him than just a simple pet, she was a member of his family. After his parents' divorce, Eric had so little left of what he would refer to as normal. Freyja was a horse he cared deeply for and even loved.

Now he just had to figure out what to do about Sookie, he thought absently, looking over at her house. He noticed the lights were on but the car was gone.

He figured he would see her tomorrow morning, turning to head into his own house when he noticed a light on in the stables. Through the house window, Eric saw his father and grandfather watching television together. _So why was the light on?_ His father was never that neglectful. He left his bag with the blank DVD's inside his car, shoved his car keys into his pocket and went to turn off the light.

Eric had taken three steps into the stables when he heard sniffling coming from Freyja's empty stall. She had been moved to a roomier one for her comfort. He headed towards the space baffled. To his surprise, Eric discovered Sookie collapsed and crying against a pile of saddle pads.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, mystified, not sure why she would be in his horse stable crying. She gave no sign that she heard him, her head still buried in her arms. Eric began to grow very worried.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Eric asked again, concerned. Kneeling down to her, the only reaction she gave him was her shaking shoulders. Eric didn't like this at all, knowing it had to be something bad. He thought it might be Bill, his fist in anger at the thought of anyone hurting her. He put his hand on her shoulder, crouching down next to her in the cleaned out stall.

"Tell me…" his gentle voice coaxed, as she turned to bury her face in his chest. Eric waited in silence a few moments, getting that dreaded feeling he often got when bad things were about to happen. Leaning in, he kissed her temple tenderly and held her tightly to him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sobs finally died down. Sookie confessed quietly.

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Eric tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him this time. He needed to know what was tearing her apart. Looking into her destroyed gaze was the worst torture on earth.

Sookie explained, before feeling another bout of tears come, "My parents, they're dead…Killed in a car accident on their way back home."

Eric felt his stomach clench, shocked by the news. He grieved for Sookie's loss, what she must be going through. Only at the same time, it hit him, that he could really lose her now. _Where would Sookie go? Who would she live with? _He knew she had a grandmother somewhere in Louisiana…

Eric held onto her more tightly and he kissed her cheek. Needing to be close to her and soothe her, he whispered, "Its okay…I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Sookie."

"I know…" she replied with her cheek pressed to his. She had that longing feeling again, knowing he couldn't be hers. Things were too complicated between them. They were friends and that's all they could ever be, because there was just too much history…

…Except her thoughts clouded over once more in confusion when a pair of warm lips took hers. Sookie felt her breath crash against his as she returned his kiss in desperation.

He couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction, like an avalanche of pent up emotions. Desire and hurt…Pain, aching, releife, and more...

Her entire body responded when he kissed her back. Her fingers threaded through his hair. She half wondered if it was wrong to feel this way at a time like this, but her body couldn't help it. She missed him too damn much. She needed Eric right now like a fish needed water. Her body throbbed from his touch.

Sookie could taste her salty tears intermingled with his mouth, but it only intensified how they felt. She craved him as he took her down to the ground with him, making out with her. It felt too good. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop.

Finally they had to come up for air. Sookie gazed into his deep tortured blue eyes, wishing that it could all go away so they could just be Sookie and Eric. She realized why she had come here in the first place, what she had needed from him, why she was waiting here for him…

She asked breathlessly, her fingers brushed against his swollen lips, "Make love to me Eric?"

Eric looked back at her in question, not sure what to say. _Did his body want it? Hell yes! But was this the right decision?_ He didn't want to ruin their friendship or be the rebound guy. Mostly, he didn't want her to regret it.

"Sookie, I'm not sure…."

She took his hand and placed it inside the slit of her button down. Cradling the soft flesh of her full breast, Eric felt his dick grow hard despite his better sense of judgment. She began to unbutton her top slowly. His arousal twitched when she revealed her lacy white bra.

Sookie looked back at him pleadingly, placing her hand over his, touching her throbbing breast. She whispered with genuine love, "Eric, please, I need you, more than anything else on earth I need you right now."

_How could he say no to those eyes?_ There wasn't anything on earth that could keep him from her. Everything he had been holding back came rushing to the surface. Like a flick of a switch, he was going, going, gone like a freight train and there was no coming back.

Swallowing, he slowly helped her unbutton her jeans. She kicked them off hurriedly, anxious to feel his touch against her skin once more. He placed soft kisses over her naked navel, hearing Sookie moan. Eric tore his own shirt off, giving it to Sookie to rest her head on as he slowly peeled off her shirt and bra. Stealing a moment to look at her and her beautiful body, he was unable to believe this was happening right now. _This was his best friend in the world, the woman he felt the closest to and he was going to have sex with her_.

She pulled him down by the waist of his pants, grinding her pelvis into him, encouraging his throbbing arousal. As she spread her thighs, beckoning him for a kiss, she plunged her hand into his pants to show him how much she wanted him. Eric groaned in pleasure, wanting to take it slow, fearful of premature release. He worked his lips along her neck and collarbone lingering around her breasts he kissed a trail all the way down to her panties.

Sookie gasped as Eric pulled her panties down, gently exposing her to him. She felt vulnerable for five seconds until his warm tongue brought sensations she had never experienced before. She moaned his name in pleasure as he made her drenched with her own desire.

"Eric…" she gasped. As her head fell back against his flannel shirt, she felt something she could only describe as an orgasm. It was the most wonderful feeling on earth, like she was flying and she knew she was ready.

Bringing her hands around to his ass, she slipped them under his denims, squeezing him, before coming around the front to unbutton his clasp. "Do you have a condom?" she asked him anxiously with lust filled eyes, as her hand stroked him up and down.

Eric quickly nodded. Reaching into his back pocket, he found his wallet and tore out a Trojan. Sookie helped him yank off his denims. When she saw how endowed he was, her eyes widened as he ripped the little foil packet and slid on the condom.

Suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed, she whispered, as he loomed over her, "Be gentle okay?"

"Always," Eric replied, coming back to kiss her hot mouth as he lowered himself into her. He felt her tight walls swell around him, he groaned in pleasure. That was, until he realized he couldn't go in any further. Sookie's chest heaved as she braced herself and Eric looked back at her in half lust, half question.

She whispered, "You're my first."

As his dick continued to throb inside her, he found himself at a loss for words. His voice quivering upon the threshold of his self-control, Eric asked, "Are you sure?" He wasn't sure he could hold back anymore if she wasn't.

Sookie nodded her head. That was all Eric needed to know as he pushed a little harder breaking her threshold. Sookie's eyes teared in pain.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded quickly.

Eric vowed to stay right where he was. Feeling her floodgates encompass him, warm and welcoming, he marveled at her most recent revelation. _She was a virgin?_

"I'm fine…." Sookie said with a small smile, noting the pain had gone and turned into a dull numbing throb. She felt Eric slide down lower. Bracing herself for him, she then felt him stroke something deep inside her that felt out-of-this-world amazing. He panted with her as she adjusted to his size, thrusting slowly. Sookie began to move her hips and clench around him as the pleasure increased.

'_They were making love!' _she thought in awe. It was heartbreaking and bittersweet that something so tragic could bring them together in such a beautiful way. Sookie was sure with Eric's reputation that he was well skilled in the art of love making, but when she was with him, she felt like the only woman he'd ever been with. He paid such attention to her body and her sensitivity, playing it to his advantage, like a master. He was breathtaking.

Before she felt her final climax overtake her body, Sookie thought absently that she might have finally met her perfect match. Like their souls had finally connected tonight. He could take her away from all of it. It was just the two of them, two specks of dust in a large wide expansive universe sharing this moment together. She felt elevated from her body when she was with him. She was a better and stronger person.

Sookie felt his body shudder into hers, knowing he was experiencing his release. They lay together for a minute, balmy body pressed against balmy body, as the sound of the horses gaffed and neighed around them in approval. She held onto him tightly, her one constant in this world, feeling her eyes tear once more as she realized this could all be over tomorrow.

"Sookie?"

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Eric asked worriedly. As he pulled out, he rolled over to grab his jacket to cover them, not knowing what he would do if something went wrong.

Sookie shook her head. Turning her body so she was pressed against him, she answered softly, "No you were wonderful…"

"Then what's wrong?" he asked gently, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

She finally looked up at him. Pausing for a moment, Sookie closed her eyes and confessed, "It hurts so much…I've never experienced something like this before, but it feels like someone's reached into my chest and ripped my heart out…"

Eric didn't know what to say to that other than, "Sookie, I'm so sorry…" He didn't know what he would do if it were his parents.

She shook her head, not finished yet. She responded, looking up into his dark blue gaze with lost soulful eyes, "The worst part, the part that hurts the most, is losing you."

Eric pulled her closer to him as her words tugged at his heartstring. He was thinking the same thing. He smoothed his large hand over her naked back, "We have each other tonight."

She nodded, knowing that was all she could handle right now. She just needed to be with him. Sookie rolled over him and kissed his lips, "Then we have all night."

She encouraged his arousal once more as he took her again. This time, she almost believed she could have everything she wanted out of life because she was with Eric.

* * *

It had been five months since the night of her parent's fatal accident.

With the help of Eric and his father, they convinced her grandmother to let her stay to finish up her junior year at Cheyenne High. Her parents had listed her grandmother, Adele Stackhouse, from Bon Temps, Louisiana, as her guardian. Legally, she was required to stay with her through her final year of high school, so she had to make the move to Bon Temps. Luckily she didn't have much time to think about the move because Eric's father put her right to work the minute she set foot in their house with luggage in hand.

Working with the horses gave Sookie a courage and strength she never knew she possessed. In the time she had been there, she helped deliver a new colt and even got Thor to eat out of her palm with Eric's help. At the time Sookie didn't realize it, but in retrospect, she knew this was the best medicine for her.

It still hurt to think about her parents, or anytime she had to run back to her old house to grab something. It smelled like them, like home, but Sookie knew she could never get that back. Those were the nights she'd crawl in Eric's bed and he would always be waiting for her with open arms. Sometimes they would make love, but other times he would just hold her and let her cry, bringing her back home.

She didn't know how she was going to survive without him. On her last night, Eric took her horseback riding and set up a midnight bonfire picnic near a stream not far from his house with all of her favorite foods. They ate, talked and made love by the fire under the Wyoming night sky. Sookie had drifted off in his arms when they finished, but she swore she heard Eric tell her he loved her when her eyes were closed. It only made her hold onto him tighter when he brought her home to his house and put her in his bed.

She would never forget the kindness of Eric's family for letting her stay with them. Their charity opened up her eyes to understanding what kind of person she wanted to be. She and Eric had grown so much closer over the last few months that the thought of leaving him for a whole year, or maybe longer, tore deep into her heart. However, they promised her that she could come back to visit any time and if she wanted to work at the farm, she had a job waiting for her.

She had her bags packed trying not to cry as she left the guest bedroom. Putting her mother's watch on for the first time, she had no more tears left to cry. Taking one final sigh as she looked around the room, she savored the rich smells of Eric's Swedish heritage, trying to remember every detail and cherish them, before stepping outside where Eric was waiting for her. Sookie had already said goodbye to Eric's father and grandfather earlier that day, so all that was left was for Eric to drive her to the airport.

Sookie smiled as Eric helped her with some of her luggage she hauled it out the door. Waiting for them gassed, washed and waxed, looking like new, was his baby, the Corvette. Sookie smiled, shaking her head, admitting to Eric as he helped her get her things in the trunk, "I don't know how I'll be able to cope out there all by myself…"

"You'll handle it. You don't take shit from anyone. Just ask Bill Compton," Eric replied with a smirk. Sookie couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth to hide her chuckle. It had taken three weeks for his nose to heal. She was certain his parents weren't thrilled with Bill's senior picture. _Memories to last a lifetime, indeed._

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it without you…It was so hard when you went away and now…." her voice faded. Eric surprised her by pulling her jaw to him and planting deep heated kiss on her unsuspecting mouth. She looked up at him with hazy eyes.

Eric finally replied, "You are stronger than you give yourself credit."

Sookie's face softened. Looking down, she realized he was right. If they taught her anything here, she was a strong person, stronger than she ever knew.

Sookie went around to the passenger side to get in, but Eric stopped her asking, "Where do you think you're going? The driver's side is over here."

Sookie looked back at Eric confused as he raised his brows, waiting for a reply. He then whisked out his car keys, dangling them out towards her.

Now Sookie was even more puzzled she stepped around to his side asking, "You want me to drive us to the airport?"

Eric paused for a second as if in thought, then he bent down to whisper in her ear, "No, I want you to take care of the 'Vette' for me."

Sookie's head whipped back. She asked him in disbelief, "You're giving me your car? Eric I…I can't, this car is your baby." She couldn't take his car, it meant too much to him.

Sookie wouldn't take the keys, but Eric insisted, saying, "Did I say I was giving her to you?"

Sookie looked back at him in confusion once more and Eric explained, "I just want you to watch her for me until I can get her in the fall…when I start classes at Tulane University in New Orleans."

Sookie looked back at him strangely and then her face fell in realization of what he was saying. "What? Tulane?"

Eric nodded in affirmation and he replied, "You're looking at the newest member of the graduating class of 2014! I got accepted into the Vet School program, I want to go into Veterinary medicine, specializing in Equine Research. I worked it out with my dad and he is going to hire extra help while I'm gone."

Sookie was still in shock, but when the shock finally faded, her face creased into a big smile, realizing what Eric was telling her. _He's moving to Louisiana! He's gonna be closer to me!_ She bit her lip, then reached up and kissed him in excitement.

Eric added with assurance, "Plus I want every Cajun, Creole, and redneck…to know when you drive into town that you belong to me!"

Sookie looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, touched that he would do this for her. Nodding, she replied jokingly as she swiped the keys, "We'll have to see about that. Who knows? I might just decide to go rogue while I'm down there."

Eric smirked as she got into the car. Leaning over the windowsill as she started his car, he replied, "Even hotter."

Sookie backed up with a knowing smile on her face and a strange fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, realizing that for the first time in her life, she felt like an independent, strong, and capable woman and that was all thanks to Eric.

"You're going to have to come down there and find me to get this back, you know. It's not every day a girl gets a red 1980 Corvette…"

Eric smirked, his hands still on the windowsill, replying, "That's the plan."

Sookie laughed and yanked him down through the open window for another hot thank you kiss, leaving Eric breathless this time so he wouldn't forget her.

Pulling out of his driveway at last, she watched the horse farm fade away, along with Eric, in the rear view mirror. Sookie now understood where that old saying, 'Home is where the heart is,' came from. His heart was her home and her heart was his. She knew now, more than ever, that whatever lay beyond that horizon, new frontiers, new high schools, college, careers, love, marriage…She could get through it, because if she followed her heart like Eric had the courage to do, through hard work and determination, through love and support, anything was possible.

Sookie touched the dash of Eric's Corvette as she got onto the highway, smiling and replying softly, hoping he knew already..."I love you too."

xxx


End file.
